


right here

by TSUKKIMOCHI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Talk, Nightmares, Training Camp, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSUKKIMOCHI/pseuds/TSUKKIMOCHI
Summary: 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞-- ❝ .. did you just 'shoo' me? ❞© TSUKKIMOCHI ; plot© haruichi furudate ; haikyuu!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	right here

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while, finally finished it, yay!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy~

_ It's happening again _

_ Well, I don't give a fuck about your friends _

_ I'm right here, here _

_ Right Here - Chase Atlantic _

**______.｡.:*✧_ **

**_Kageyama_ ** Tobio loved volleyball.

It was his emotional connection to his late grandfather. It gave him a different sort of comfort, one his home couldn’t. 

He doesn’t understand how something so important to him could so  _ very _ easily become his worst nightmare. He says he’s over it, but everyone knows a part of him broke when there was no one to spike his precise set. That’s how he became the  _ King of the Court _ . It’s so humiliating and he despises the title with a burning passion of a thousand hells. 

At least, he has.

Then he met a bouncy and extremely fast ginger who apparently thought his nickname was cool and his sets were all _ BWAM  _ and  _ SWOOSH.  _ A bouncy ginger who returned the missing feeling of comfort to the raven haired setter. A bouncy ginger that, no matter what, was always there.  _ Hinata Shouyou _ . He was once again reminded of that fact during a training camp a few weeks ago.

The Karasuno volleyball team was invited to a training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai. Seeing his seniors and ex-friends did not help his mental state at all. His sets got messier as he went. Hinata tried his best, he really did, but other spikers like Tanaka and Asahi had a hard time hitting some of the sets. They were either way too high or too low.

Seeing Oikawa with Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi at dinner made him lose his appetite, so he excused himself and went to hide in their room instead. Everyone joined him not much later and they all agreed on going to sleep.

Could they sleep, though?

The answer was no.

Everyone pretended to sleep while they listened to Kageyama turning in his futon. They were all concerned - minus Tsukishima, he couldn’t care less - but no one knew what to do. Except for one person. The one person closest to Kageyama. Both in distance and in friendship.

Hinata gently shook Kageyamas shoulder after he shuffled closer to the raven. 

“Yama-yama… pssst… Kageyama wake up!”

Kageyamas blue eyes fluttered open. He looked so tired and done, it was painful to watch.

“Are you okay, Yama-yama?” 

“Yes. I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Hinata.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. You kept turning the entire night and it was bothering me.”

Kageyama yawned and apologized saying he wouldn’t do it anymore, but Hinata wouldn’t just take that.

“Don’t apologize for something you can’t control, mostly if it’s not your fault. You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”

The ginger looked at him with those honey colored eyes and he felt like.. like he just couldn’t lie. 

“.. yes, i had a nightmare. But i have to apologize because it  _ was _ my fault. It was all my fault.”

“I have a feeling we’re not talking about the turning anymore..”

“I shouldn’t have expected so much. I shouldn’t have been so rude. I shouldn’t have tossed so fast. I should have relied on someone. I should have been nicer. i sh-”

“Okay I get it, geez. You love to blame yourself. Calm down. It was partially your fault for expecting something without properly explaining or reasoning, but it also wasn’t because you just wanted to win.”

“If it was only partially my fault, then who takes the other part?” asked Kageyama, not seeing the logic behind his friend's words.

Hinata cupped his chin in thought, sporting that ridiculous expression of his. Even in the dark room, he seemed to be glowing. “Hmm.. Probably the members of the team? For not trying to communicate with you, instead blaming you for what happened entirely? Does that make sense?” He leaned forward in his kneeling position, staring down at the raven who seemed to be lost in thought.

“I mean… yeah? I guess.. but-”

“No buts allowed! It’s take it or take it!”

“That makes no sense, dumbass.”

“I don’t care! Take it or take it!”

“or.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I don’t hate your tosses!” he grinned, “They’re all  _ BWAAM _ and  _ SWOOSH _ and then i spike and it’s all  _ BOOM _ !!”

“I get it, I get it, lower your voice, everyone is sleeping.”

“You should be sleeping, too, Yama-yama. Your tosses were  _ way _ off today.”

Tobio pouted, looking away, “You don’t gotta rub it in. Wait- didn’t you literally receive with your face tod-”

Hinata stammered, waving his hands around as if it would calm the situation, “T-that was a hallucination! It never happened! You were seeing things! Now go sleep! Shoo!”

“.. Did you just ‘ _ shoo _ ’ me?”

“Yes..?”

“Oh no! Suddenly I am feeling so hurt! I might just have another nightmare and keep you up again! Oh well, what can be done? Goodnight!” the raven whisper-yelled angrily, with a slight dramatic edge to it that the ginger happened to miss. Hinata's eyes widened, thinking he actually offended the raven. “Wait- Yama-yama i didn’t mean it! Please don't take my toss privileges away! I’ll uh… buy you pork buns! Or uh… not bother you for an entire day! Or I'll chase your nightmares away! I’ll do anything, I swear!”

Kageyama cracked an eye open. The offers were all very intriguing, he had to admit, but what caught his attention was the chasing of nightmares. “Oh? And how would your oh-so-great self chase my nightmares away? You gonna jump and expect them to flee?”

“Yes, exactly. .. Wait, what? no!”

“Then?”

“I’m gonna stay with you!”

Kageyama nearly choked on his saliva. “What-”

“I mean, you’re scared that no one is gonna be there to spike your tosses, right? So it has to run deeper, right? I’ll always be there to spike your tosses, and I’ll always be near when you need a friend!” Hinata whispered while laying into his own futon. Once he settled, he stuck his hand out in the space between them and wiggled his fingers when Kageyama just stared at him.

“What?” asked the raven, raising an eyebrow.

“Give me your hand, stupid.”

“Wh- no.”

Yet Hinata didn’t pull his hand back. He stared at Kageyama, who continued staring at Hinata's hand. His expression morphed from surprise to hesitance, and that’s all the indication the ginger needed. Kageyama just wasn’t sure if he should trust him to be there. But Hinata was a patient person. Kageyama will grab his hand, he knows it.

And he did.

He was very hesitant and unsure about it, but he grasped the ginger's smaller hand in his own.

It felt nice and safe.

“.. Goodnight, Hinata.”

“Goodnight, Yama-yama.”

Nothing disturbed their sleep after that.

**________________**


End file.
